People with skin of color make up a broad range of ethnic groups including African Americans, Asians, Native Americans, and Hispanics. Population-based statistics from U.S. Census Bureau estimates that ethnic minorities will represent more than one-half of the U.S. population by the year 2050, yet there is significant disparity in the prevalence, clinical presentation, morbidity, and mortality associated with certain skin conditions in people of color compared to whites. The 2nd Annual Hampton University Skin of Color Research Institute (HUSCRI) "Skin of Color Symposium 2011: From Benchtop to Bedside-Future Directions" is a unique Symposium designed to promote, develop and advance education, knowledge, research and treatment in cutaneous diseases involving ethnic populations. It will feature a multidisciplinary program of speakers providing the latest information in medical dermatology, epidemiology, basic research, diagnosis and treatment of conditions that disproportionately impact ethnic minority populations. Invited speakers during this 2-day symposium include leaders from a variety of scientific disciplines relevant to skin of color and foster an exchange of information between physicians, basic scientists, and health professionals. Covered topics include cutaneous lupus, melanocytic disorders, keloids/wound healing, aging, cutaneous T cell lymphoma, malignant melanoma, optical properties of skin and advanced imaging techniques in skin of color. Aims of the Symposium are to: 1) Nurture collaborative relationships among diverse parties within the field by providing a forum to share the latest information on basic biology, epidemiology, diagnosis and treatments for ethnically based dermatologic diseases and integrate this data into clinical practice and new research directions;2) Promote the dissemination of the latest research findings to the scientific and medical communities;3) Increase the attendance of underrepresented minorities at dermatologic conferences and their participation in research;4) Improve success of minority junior investigators in securing funding by providing grant-writing assistance;and 5) Introduce new research directions and collaborations to address rare and/or serious skin conditions for skin of color. The targeted audience for this Symposium is a multidisciplinary mix of ~150 clinicians, researchers, and other health professionals, with special emphasis on attracting minority and other researchers from under-represented groups. Ninety-nine percent of attendees at the 2010 Symposium indicated that attending the conference increased both their knowledge and competence, and would enhance their performance and positively impact their patient practice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: People with skin of color make up a broad range of ethnic groups and races including Africans, African Americans, Asians, Native Americans, and Hispanics. U.S. Census Bureau estimates that ethnic minorities will represent more than one-half of the U.S. population by the year 2050, yet there is significant disparity in the prevalence, clinical presentation, morbidity, and mortality associated with certain skin conditions in people of color compared to whites. Hampton University, one of the nation's top historically black colleges, is organizing a symposium to: 1) promote the dissemination of the latest research findings to the scientific and medical community;2) foster the enthusiasm of novice researchers and clinicians;3) increase the attendance of underrepresented minorities at dermatologic conferences;and 4) nurture collaborative relationships within the field.